Hasta siempre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Woody había visto irse a grandes amigos suyos sin poder hacer nada. Ahora era Bo quien le decía adiós. Woody x Bo Peep. Oneshot ambientado un poco antes de los sucesos de Toy Story 3.


**_"TOY STORY" _****PERTENECE A DISNEY PIXAR**

* * *

**-** Adiós, chicos.

- Adiós, Bo.

- Cuídate, Jessie.

- Te echaremos muchísimo de menos.

- Y yo a vosotros...

- Toma. Unos billetes del Monopoly...y la tarjeta de salida de la cárcel...nunca sabes cuándo la vas a necesitar...

- Gracias, señora Patata...

- Ten mucho cuidado por ahí...

Bo abrazó con cariño a Rex, quien estaba sollozando.

- Buen viaje, Bo Peep-se despidió el dinosaurio, que no pudo rodearla del todo con sus brazos debido a lo cortos que eran.

- Gracias, Rex...Cuídate-suspiró Bo, acariciando sus escamas de plástico.

Cuando se separaron, Bo buscó con la mirada a Woody. Era el último que quedaba.

...Pero el vaquero no estaba allí.

- ...¿Y Woody?-preguntó.

Buzz miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Woody?-le llamó.

Woody no dio señal de vida.

- ¡Woody!-se unió Jessie.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-se preguntó Buzz. Le parecía algo insólito, ¿Woody, que siempre había despedido a sus amigos, no iba a decirle adiós a su propia novia?

- Tal vez esté en...

Un ruido de pasos frenó a Bo.

- ¡Andy!-exclamó Slinky.

Corriendo, los juguetes volvieron a la caja donde estaban guardados normalmente y se quedaron inmóviles. A los pocos segundos, Andy entraba a la habitación, abría la caja, cogía a Bo y a sus ovejitas y salía de la habitación. Bo miró por última vez a sus amigos con una sonrisa triste antes de bajar las escaleras en la mano de Andy y ser colocada en una mesa improvisada en el jardín junto a sus ovejas y un pedazo de papel en el que ponía 5$.

Ya sólo quedaba esperar. Unos cuantos vecinos curiosos llegaron al mercadillo y curiosearon lo que allí había pero de momento nadie la miró. Más le valía que la vendieran pronto. Ella quería seguir en la casa con Woody y los demás pero Molly ya no la quería más en su habitación y Andy ya no la usaba como damisela en apuros. Si no la vendían, la regalarían a la prima de los chicos o la tirarían a la basura, y ambas opciones auguraban un destino nefasto para alguien hecho de porcelana como ella.

- ¡Pst!

Bo siguió rígida pero el sonido se repitió a su lado.

- ¡Pst! ¡Bo! ¡Aquí! ¡Bo!

Después de asegurarse de que nadie la miraba, Bo se volvió hacia el origen de la voz. Era Woody, que la llamaba desde detrás de la caja de cómics y libros que había a su lado y le hacía señas para que se acercara. Con toda la precaución posible, Bo corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Woody!

- Escucha, tengo un plan para escapar de aquí-dijo Woody-. Cuando Andy y su madre estén entretenidos con los clientes, saltamos, trepamos por el canalón y entramos por la ventana de Molly.

- Woody...

- Después, te llevaré al desván y te quedarás allí, donde no te puedan ver.

- Woody, Woody, espera-le interrumpió Bo-. No quiero ir al desván.

- Ya sé que es un lugar frío y oscuro pero iremos a verte todos los días y no estarás sola, ahí están los adornos de Navidad para...

- Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero esa no es forma de vivir y...sigh, asumámoslo, aquí ya no me quieren.

- Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Claro que te queremos!

- Sí, pero Andy y su familia ya no me necesitan. Es hora de que me vaya.

Woody bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio un momento. Después, respiró hondo y cogió a Bo de la mano.

- Aunque Andy ya no te necesite, yo sí. Así que vamos-dijo con decisión, tirando de ella.

- No, Woody, por favor, no-se resistió Bo.

- Venga, ahora no hay nadie mirando-insistió Woody.

- ¡Woody! ¡Suéltame!-exclamó Bo.

La pastora le soltó la mano y suspiró.

- Se acabó, Woody...Es hora de que me vaya...

Woody desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Bo se acercó a él y acarició sus hombros, apoyando la cabeza en uno y cerrando los ojos. Cuando Woody se volvió, comprobó que, aunque los juguetes no tenían lágrimas que derramar, el vaquero estaba llorando.

- No puedes irte, Bo...-gimió Woody-. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?

- No digas eso, Woody-susurró Bo, rodeándole con sus brazos-. Tú eres un hombre fuerte, podrás superarlo. Y...piensa en los demás, ellos te necesitan ahora más que nunca, no puedes venirte abajo...

Woody correspondió a su abrazo fuertemente, sin dejar de sollozar. Bo, que nunca le había visto así, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no unirse a él en la llantina. Si seguían así, luego sería más difícil separarse, de modo que debían parar cuanto antes.

- Te...Te prometo que te escribiré, ¿vale?-trató de reconfortarlo Bo, acariciando sus mejillas de plástico-. No sé donde iré a parar pero estoy segura de que sabrán cuidarme como es debido, de modo que no te preocupes...

Woody la miró no muy convencido y Bo le sonrió.

- ¿Me lo prometes?-musitó.

Bo asintió con la cabeza. Woody suspiró.

- De acuerdo...De todos modos...ten mucho cuidado. Apriétate fuerte contra el plástico de burbujas-dijo el vaquero.

- Así lo haré-asintió Bo.

Como no quedaba nada más que decir y Woody estaba seguro de que no escucharía sus súplicas para que se quedara, sólo quedaba despedirse. Juntaron sus labios en un largo beso que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Pero había gente alrededor y tenían que darse prisa.

- Adiós, mi amor-susurró Woody.

- Hasta siempre, vaquero-musitó Bo Peep.

Se fueron separando poco a poco hasta que se soltaron de la mano y Bo volvió a su puesto junto a sus ovejitas. Woody, tras mirarla por unos instantes, bajó discretamente de la mesa, corrió hacia la parte posterior de la casa con cuidado para que no le vieran y trepó por el canalón. Mientras lo hacía, un hombre gordo se acercó a Bo y la examinó desde todos los ángulos, comprobando que no tuviera grietas.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-le preguntó la madre de Andy.

- Mmm, sí, creo que sí. ¿Cuánto pide por la muñeca?

- Cinco dólares, incluidas las ovejitas.

- Mmm...¿Aceptaría tres?

- Cinco.

- Tres.

- Cinco.

- ¿Qué le parece cuatro?

- ...¡Trato hecho!

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- Voy a por el embalaje para que no se le rompa por el camino.

- Gracias, señora.

Desde la ventana, Hamm suspiraba.

- Se acabó, muchachos. Ya la han comprado-dijo, apartándose de allí.

- Han tardado muy poco...Con Lenny se lo pensaron más...-se lamentó Rex.

- Supongo que las muñecas de porcelana quedan muy vistosas...-dijo Slinky.

- ¿Qué creéis que será: un coleccionista o un padre?-preguntó el señor Patata, apoyado en la ventana.

- ¿Acaso eso importa?-preguntó Hamm.

- Pues sí, porque el coleccionista la tendrá en una estantería hasta que se muera y el padre la pondrá en la habitación de su hijita hasta que le dé un manotazo y se caiga al suelo-argumentó el señor Patata.

Su mujer chistó y le hizo una señal para que se callara. Señaló a Woody, en la otra punta de la habitación, sobre el escritorio. El vaquero estaba sentado sobre el estuche de Andy, mirando el corcho, sin decir nada. Perdigón quiso acercarse a él para animarlo pero Buzz lo detuvo.

- Déjalo, Perdigón. Creo que necesita estar un rato solo.

Lo cual era cierto. Mientras sus amigos miraban cómo envolvían a Bo Peep y a sus ovejas en plástico, las metían en una caja y aquel hombre se las llevaba a su coche, Woody contemplaba la foto que Andy tenía clavada en su corcho, aquella en la que posaba con todos sus juguetes cuando tenía nueve años.

Simplemente no quería ver marchar a Bo. Aún no se había ido y ya se sentía completamente solo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
